


Total Drama Return Of The Winners

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: All of the Total Drama finalists return in one epic season who will win the grand prize of 1,000,000?





	1. episode 1

total drama revenge of the winners episode 1

mum and dad im doing fine u guys im doing fine u ask me what i wanna br and i think the andwrss plane to see I WANNA BE FAMES NA NA NA NA I WANNA BE I WANNA BE I WANNA BE I WANBA BE I WANNA BE FAMES do do do do do

lighting the blacj guy from total stama revvenge of island was. Heckung mail and he grabed leter and it said "lighting we have sended you ro a island were the td finalests can contest xoxoxo chris clean" and lifhting said "SHAZAM IM COMING"

island

"welcome camper" say chris clwan "today is ur first chalenge" and he readed names of contestents "GWENT OWEN BETH DUNVAN HETHER ALEHANDRO CAMERON LIGHTING MIC ZOEY SKY SHAWN" "yes there all here" say chef "but i want some1 who isnr winer" and he got tofer out and tooher walk out "hi guys im fopher and im here to kick as" said topfer "ok ficker" said alehandro and he kickd together in the nuts "SHIT OWWWW" and tofer vas coghing blode "HEY U STOP OR ILL ELIMINATE U" sjout chris clean "sorry shit man" said algandro

challenge

"ur first chaelenge" sayed cheis "is quiz!"

CONFESION

"shit i hate quises" said mike "they are a very hard remember"

chalenge

"ok guys lets go!" and chris puted on quiz "question 1 who is best wtiter in whole wide worls" and everyone got it tighr and got past guestion so then next question wase "who die in the revenfers endgame" ane toder said "zpike bebop0" and he won but every1 else got it rong and losed

CONFESIONAL

"u know i think these idiots are so dumb that was easy but they lose what a fucks" said together

elimnation

topher was won and chris clean saif "ok guys now pick who u want vote" and tophwr said to teammate who cant rite "givw ne ur papers and il rite name 4 u" and black guy said "SHAZAM OK" and calmron mike zoo and bath hand papers tob topher

CONFESION

"these fucks THEY DONT NOW IM ELIMNATE!"

elimnation

chris readed out the votes "BATH IZ SAFE" and he throwed marshmello at beth "YAY" say bet then it finished anf it was just topher legt "TOPHER AND SOME1 ELSE" but topher gigled "hah in know im not geting elimnated" and chris said "1ST PERSOM GETIMG ELIMNATED IS" "CHRIS" but then chris said "WTF" "BUT THAS MEEEE!" and he thowed toxoc marshmellow at chris "AHHHHH"

CONFESIN

"wtf we didnt vote chris"

CONFESION

"ya those fucks" "i just writed chris down lol" say topher

dock of shame

chris was sended back home "NOOOOOO GIVE ME NOTHER CHANCE CHRIS" said chris "no u did bad" said chris "NOOOOOO FUCK U CHRIS" said chris

chef tyime

chef was there "but then ho is next host?" then topher standsd up "ME IM NEXT HOTS" "ok" said chief and topher was now netx host of total drama

CONFESIN

"ginaly i fet revenge on fucking chris im gona make this show so awesome ass"

to be continue


	2. episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENS NEEEEXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
THEY MAKE BIKE

Total Drama Return Of Thr Winners Episode To

MUM AND DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS ARE MY MINF NUT U ASK ME WHAT I WANA BE ANE THE ANASDRS PLANE TO SEE I WANNA BE FAMOS NA NA NA I WANNA BE I WANNA NE FAMOS I WANNA BE FAMOD DO DO DO

topher got up "GOOD MOENING CAMPS" "good norning SHAZAM" say black guy "yes" say tobler "now i made the chalenges less fuck and hot rid of chroos" but chef was situng on corner crying "i canot belive chrie is gone i loved phirs" and topher said "well fuvk u then go back to chres" "hm no" say cheif then topher goggled "mwahaha"

chalenge

hather got redy flr chalenge "uh ur werd goth gilrl she say to gwen" no say geen "fuck u weather hesther moee luike HATER" abd heather got so piss she punched leathers in the face then hearher scrached her eyes out and topher gigled "maahaha now thrat im host i dont care about drama chris cared about them BU NOT MEEEEEEEEEE" topher say

CONFESIN

"FUCK DEATHER THAT STUPUD FOCKING BICH" gwen say

chalenge

"ur chalenge" say topher "is to make a boke and drive paslt the cinish pine" "ok" say contestwnts then hether laghed

CONFESIN

"sire i van make my own bike but y make ur own bike wehn some1 else can for u"

chalenge

heater walk to alhandro "hi ally make me bike pls" heather day "of course daerleng" say algandro

CONDESIN

"what a bunch of losers hat was so easy its almost not fun almost not it is fun" say heather

chalenge

heather droved bike to finish line butbher pant were short so topher cold see her ass "omg no wat a disgustint display" say tolpher and chef said "YES SIR" and alhandro made bike for her anyway hether used alejandros bike to dtive to finish lone and won "AND THE WINNER IS" say toblerone "HEAAATHER" "YES" say hether

tophers room

tooher was sitting in his room before elimnation so he got up "beata maria u know i am a rightose host of my virtual i am justly proud" say topher and he walk to fireplace "beata maeeria u know im so much puree then the coming vulgar week licentose crowd" "THEN TELL ME MARIA Y I SEE HER DANCING THERE Y HER SMOLDERING ESEY STILL SCORCH MY SOLE" "I FEEL HER I SEE HER" then he saw fire of heather come up "THE SUN CAUGHT IN HER RAVEN HARE IS BLAZING LIN ME OUT OF AL CONTROOOLS" "LIKE FIIIIIRE HELLFIIIIRE" then he grabed hethers scarf frolm his pockert "this fire in my skiiin" gen he rubbed his sweet with it "THIS BURNING DESIIIIIIRE is turning ME TO SIN" then red things haunt him "IRS NOT MY FALT" "IM NOT TO BLAME" "IT IS THE YETHER GIRL THE WICH WHO SENT THIS FLAME" "ITS NOT MY FALT" "IF IN GODS PLAN" "HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONER THEN A MAAAAAAAAAN" then he crouch all scare "PROTECT ME MARIA DONT LET THIS SIRYN CAST HER SPELL DONT LER HET FIRE SERE MY FLESH AND BOOOOONE" "DESTROY HETHER AND LET HER YAATE THE FIRES OF HELL" theen hether smoke comed up "or else let her be mine and mine allooooone" say topher as he trued to hug smoke then chef open door "mr topher the elimnaten is soon" "what" "in 10 mins" "BIT HOW nevermind GET OUT U IDIOT" then chef walk out n topher say ill find her ILL IND HER EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN DOWN ALL OF CAMP WAKNAWA" "HELLFIRE DARK FIRE NOW HETHER ITS UR TURÑ" "CHOOSE ME OR UR PYRE BE MINE ORR U WILL BUUUUUUUUUUUURN" then he walk towards wall "god have mercy on her food have mercy on me BUT SHE WILL BE MINE OR SHE WILLLLLL BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" and he sit all scare

elimnation

topher got up "are u ok SHAZAM" say black guy "i had a little toubler with the fireplace" say tophee "ok ur orders sir SHAZAM" say black guy "ELIMNATION!" shoit topher and they start ceremony "hand in ur paperwes"

cONFESIN

"Fuck the gwen im voting her" say feather

CONDESIN

"fucking hether wat a hater im voting her" say green

CONFESIN

"ya fuck hether 2 shes bich" say ducnan

CONFESIN

"ya no im voting for zoo sre kinda made me pissed" say mike

CONFESIN

"HETHER WAS MEN TO ME AND I HAT MEAN PPL SO I VOTE HETHER" say bethtub

COMFESION

"idk" say zoey

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM HEATERS A JERK" say black guy

CONFESIN

"hmm idk i think blsck guy is a bit of asshole do i will vote him" say camron

CONFESIN

"i wold vote 4 fucking dave byut he isnt here yert so i vote 4 black guy" say sky

CONFESIN

"hether act like zombie becuse i saw her eat AND ZOMBIWS EAT BRANES SO I VOTE FUCKING HEGGER" say shawn

CONFESIN

"idk lol ill just do random" say alhandro

CONFESIN

"HERHER AYE MY FOOD RAWT I VOTE HER" say oww

n

CONFESOON

"yea its werd but u dindt see the letters say chef"

CONFESIN

"oh these fucks are in fot suprise" say topher

ELIMNATION

"first vote is gwen" say topher "SHIT FUCK" saud gween "then black guy" "SHAZAM FUCK" say lightin "aned person that get vote is HETHER" "what no" say hwther "BUT IM BOT LETTING HETHER GET ELIMNATED LOL SORRY FUCKIES" "YES THX" say hethet

CONFESSIN

"now i can use that to avdantage to score her" say topher

ELIMNATION

"now person geting voted off is" and gwen and lightin look at each ohtwr all scare "CHEF" "WHAT FUCK" say chif "ya sory fucking bit u have to go" "NOOOOOOO FUCK" say chief and tooher threw toxif marshmellow at chef

CONFESIN

"shef saw me sining hellfire and thast emberesing so im gettung him off LOL" say topher

BOST OF SHAME

"FUUUUCK" say chef as be got draged to bodat

CONFESIN

"idk about u guts SHAZAM" say black guy "but i think he might of riG SGAZAM" say lack guy

end

topher say "what will happen next who gwt voted of in excite! join us next time in TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE WIIIIIIINNERE" say topheer

to be continue


	3. episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY SCAVENGER HUUUUUUNNNTTTT

Total Drama Regurn Of The Winners Episodew 3

dark was the night our tale befun om the docks of total drama island

two campers moved silntly unfer the docks of total drama island

a guy said "SHUT IT UP"

a guy say too "WELL BE SPOTED"

then gurl says "hush little 1"

4 frightened campers hids silently under the docks of total drama island

and guard say "4 bucks for safe entry"

BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE CAMPERS

AND THEY GASED UP IN FERE AND ALARM

AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUCHES

WERE IRON AS MICH AS

THE BELLS OF ISLAND

man look all scare and said "HOST TOPHER?!"

host topher longed to purge world of vice and sin

and he saw bad evrywhere except withiiiin

"bring these camper dumasses to the palace if justice" say topher

"U THERE WAT R U HIDING" say gaurd

"stolwn goods no dobt" say topher "TAKE THEM FROM HER"

SHE RAAAAAAN

topher was on his hors chasing the girl then he pulled on the item and she hit her hed and die

"a baby?" say topher "AHHHH MONSTER"

then he saw a well and tri to drown baby

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP" say chef

"see there the inocent blode u have spilt on the steps of total drama ialand" say chef

"i am gultless she runned i chased" say tipher

"now u will ad this babys blode to ur gyilt on the steps of total drama islaaaamd" say chief

"MY CONSENSE IS CLEAR" say topjer

"U CAN LTE TO YURSELF AND UR MINONS U VAN CLAME U HAVENT A CLAAAAM BUT U CAN NEVER RUN OR HIDE WAT UBE DONE FROM THE EYES OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND" say chif and he point at statue of chris

"what must i do" say topher

"care for the cgild and rase him as ur own"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

TOPHER WOKE YUP SCREMIMG

"FUCKING HETHER IM NOW DREMING THAT I MITE BE LIKE FROLLOOOOO" and topher eas so scare of what he might becom and chif opened the door "are u ok" say chef "no u got elimnated u cant be here" say topher "o" say chef and he disapeered

topher was situng and so scare he colent beleve what he was do in his dreem "fucking shit i dont want be like frollo" say tpoher but then a ma punched topher "fucking shit go back to total drama" said man and he man who punch him was qlhandro

topher chalenge

topher nade chalenge just to spy on weather the challenge was scavener hunt they had to find five xboxs so topher said "GO" then gwen loom qt hesthet "fucking weaher go eat a fuck0" say gwen "n fuck u" say heher so they punch "ladys dont fight" say alhandro "ok secy" say gwen

CONFESIN

"JE MANIPALATING FUCK"

chalenge

alhandro was wining then topher thoght "shit i mite have to make hem loose" so topher saw mike and mike aaw kamgroo ao he turned into astralian man so tophwr looked at mikes record and it said "1 of mikes personaltys is a suprhero" "I GOT IT" say topher then he wall up to mike "IM BAD GUY" shout topher "what this call FOR SUPER MIKE" then mickey riped of hes shirt and flued into air and got all of the xboxd THEN MIME WINNED "shit ass FUCKINF CHEET" sau alhandro

COBFESSION

"fucking ass how i need to get dumass mike and zoo off next" say algandro

ELIMNATION

it qas elimnation night "shit they saw me" say alegrando "i must be vote" so they goed 2 vote

CONFESIN

"Tidk ehat hapened so ill do random lol" say mike

,CONFESIN

"FUCKING ALEDADRO TRYED MANIPLATING MUKE ILL BOTE HIM" say zoeyi

CONFESIN

"Yea man alhandros good" say dumcan

CONFESIN

"fucing aSS I VOTE ZOO" sau alhandro

CONFESIN

"FUCK GREEN I VOTE HER" say weather

CONFESIN

"FUCKING WEBBER I VOGE HER" say gwween

CONFESIN

"alhandrl LOOK LIKE ZOMBEE" say shawn

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM I VOTE ALHANDRO" say blaxk guy

confesin

"i vote zoey fucj zoey" say camrroon

CONFESIN

"fart alhandro" say owen

CONFESIN

"Fuck" say bethtub

CONFESIN

"i want alhandro to get fuck i. Ass" say sky

cONFESIN

"seems eveything go as plan lol" say tooher

ELIMBATION

topher sitted down "i wi get rid of fucking aleganderwo becuse hether think he hot but then i get wether" say tooher and zoo got 2 votes and 1 heathet n gwen bit everuone elae vote for alhandroo so he got elimnated "FUCKING SHIIIIT" say alhandro alhandtp was on doj of shame "this show is shit NYWAY FUCK U TOBERLONE" say al and he got sended hime and bost crashed on way home so he died

"heheh what will happen next say topher find out next time on tOyal DRAMA RETURN OF THD WINNERS"

to br continue


	4. episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KILL CHRIS WILL CHRIS DIIIIEEEEEE

Total Drama Teturn Of The Whiners Episode 4

MUM N DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U ASK ME WHAT I WANA BE AND I TGHINKNTHEANSWERSPLANEYOSEEIWANABEFAMOOSENANANABANANANANA

toner was siting in his sleeping bed and woke up so he pit on hat and bet was waching him throgh wondow "Aghhhhh0 ssay tooher "ashole i was only stalking u cus ur hot" say beth "o sry" say topher but then he turned on tv and chris mcclean was on tv "why fuck chris" bur the tv said "im chris macclean and im pissd of at topher" and topher shited his pants so topher got neew i pant "shit ass" thrn all of thw total drama hotsts who new that yoher jihacked the show were soronding iland and chris getted out "TOOHER THEY KNOW WHAT FUCK U DID" shout chris mcclean "shit" said topher and he shit hes pants so then je gotted into cave

cave

"ok shit guys" said topher "u want to know ho to get prise!?" "how" say contestents "KILL CHRIS MCCLEAN" say topher "IF U KILL CHRIS MCCLEAN IL GIVE U MY AUTOGRAPE AND $100" "ok shit man" said dumcan and he glotted knife out "i will kill chris mcclean for u" and tooher laghed

COBNFESIN

"u aint have shit on me chrissy boy imm going to ude my power as host to make u die ashole" say topher "o wait when this is on tv ur probly DED so u cant tead this" aned topher did evil lagh becuse he was bad guy and things

chalrne

topher gave evey1 gun anf knifes but then esekole snucked begind topher and stabed hes head vut topher puled knife out of hes hec and decatipitated ezokeyul eith it and seke lyed in the flore dead "shit" said the guyt who died

chris mxclean wacs walking aronde iland "toher toher were r u" and then duncan snicked up begind chroos and stabed him in back but then chris riped knife otto his back and said "who fuck was that" but then topher thoght "wait a sevond how mike" but then gwen and leather were trying to kill chris "get fuvck awY" said lathers "ni fuck u bich" say geren "fuvuking ashole" say heater and she punched geen "lol" say toher as he wached them fight then gwen walk aronde the whole game saying "FUCK HEAHER FUCK HER FUCK FUCK FUFK HER HER HER" but chris was the on his phone and chris caled more agents into total dtama island "lol topher u think u can arest me" say chris then man from hellcopters were waching and they jumped out and the leader of army dude was brick "hi im brick" say brick and brick grabed brick but then he droped it on his foot "OW HURTS" say berick and he cryec and jumped back on helcopter and went home so chris continued calling guys to arest topher "lol tooher just give me back iland" BUT THEN TOPHER SHTRANGLWD CHRIS FROM BEBIND "SOME1 HELP ME" say topher "TOPHER NOOOO MY LOVE" say bethtubaje she runed to punch chris but then chris shoveled bet back and shawn say chris bleding "ONLY ZOMBIES BLEEEED" say shawn and he run at chris tryung to kill hem but then chtis shot shawns leg "lol try me bich" and shawn was blesing "FUCK U CHRIIIIS" and he was cover in blode but then sky walked past "lol" said sky and she looked at shawn "FUCK U SKY HELP ME" say shawn

CONFESIN

"heheheh sry shawn its nothing perxonel but i goto won this chalenger" say ski

chalenge

sly kicked shawn over "OWW FUCK" say shawn then sly said "guys shawn is to weak we have to send hem back home" but then topher looked "lol"

topher vs chris

nobody cold kill chris so tppher had to fight chris they were both stand "u dont deserve to be host uo selfish sadest fuck" say crisp "u r one person i hate" say topher but then bethtub was waching them from behoond "I LOVE U TOHER" aay bet and she shotted chris on hes head "WTF" say topher "o my shit no! man die in my iland i nevee eant this to hapen" say topher but then he saw shawn nocked over on flore "hah i know what" then topher puked up shawn from flore and put him net to chris ho was dead to frame ahawn then he cut of shawns fingers and made them toch the gun and then glued fongers back on shawn

CONFESIN

"sry shawn but out of al guys i want out i want u framed for crime bcus ur kinda fockng usless"

people discober body

"AHHHH AHAZAM" say black guy "OH MY SHIT SHAWN KILLED" say bath "DID U KILL CHRIS SHAWN" say topher "NO" say shawn "LOL TO BAD" say tophet

ELIMNATION

"i think is obviose vote" say toppger anr he gigled

CONFESIN

"fuvking beth diss it im vetoing her" say shawm

confesin

mike turned into detective gummike "eureka shawn did"

CONFESIN

"i dont want be caught for kiling chris so shawn" say bat

CONFESIN

"fuck gwen i vote her" say leather

CONFESIN

"tbh i hate heater but shawn mite kill me" say green

CONFESIN

"i vote for dead chris hes jerk" say zooy

CONFESIN

"yea no i vote betht i know dhe did it" say dumcan

CONFESIN

"lol fart"!/- say owen

CONMBFESIN

"SHAZAM SHAWN" say black guy

CONFESIN

"I vote shawn fick him" say camaroni

ELIMNATION

"THE PERSON GETIMG VOTED OF IS BATH" say tooher "WTF" say bet "BUTT I SAVE U!" "ya ik i was jking it rely uis" "SHAWN" but then police man comed out "so say police man and hr showed hes bage i am arest fucking uhh seen" "no is shaw" say shawn "well that was dum now i know areast u" say tob cop guy "FUCK" sau shaw and he got handcufed "heheheh" say topher

CONFESIN

"hehers i want to impres her but for rating i ned protect mike and bet" "heheheh i need to get hether love me" say topher

shawn

cop guy. Got shawn into car and they drived it into water but the car just drowned in water and shawn and cop guy died

"HEHEHEH MY PLANS WORK WHO WILL DIE NEXT SAY TOPHER FIND OTU NEXT TIME ON KOTAL DRAMA RETURN OR THE WIIIINNERS"

to be continue


	5. eposope 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRIS DIIIIIIEEEEEEE

Total Drzma Reburn Of The Winners Eposoap 5

toblerone was at chris cleans funerel and then the guys left and sayed "we have to keep secret chris is killed" but then they all funerel left sp topher jumped on chriss graiv and said "HAHAH U SEE CHRIS IVE WIN IVE WIN CHRIS IVE WIN!" and he was spiting on the grave doing an evil laugh theb chef gave topher a call "yo topgear said hef u have to come back said cheif" "ok say topher but ur not my assasstant anymoar dumass say topher and he hanged up the call" so chef said "AWW NUTS"

MUM AND DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U ASK ME WAT I WANNA BE AND I THINK THE ANSWERS A PLANE I WANNA BEEEWEEE FAMOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE NA NA I WANA BE NA NA NA whistle

heater whaked up "fucoking gwen" say heayhet "fuck u lari" say geen and she punch heathet

CONFESIN

"hmm" say topher "i need to get hethers atentiin"

CHALENGE

topher had new chalenge and hesthrt was in chalenhe do topher said "heather u fucking" and the chalenge was a chalenge and in the chalenge they had to do a chalenge and thev chalenge was boxing and the people had to box so heater got up to box but gween kicked her ashole so topjer said "DW" and he stabed gwen "fucking shit" said geen and she floped onto tha grond and heater said "ty topher" and gived a kiss

BUT DHE KISED DUNCAN NOT TOPHERR "fucking shit" said ropher and he was spo angery

tophers therapy

topher went to get therapy and his therapyst was blanlet who was another host

"blainley i love heater but im not like her so i eant to be s girl so she can fall in love me say topher can u help" "my deer child thatd what i do its ehat i live for to help the dums like urself poor soles with no one else to turn to"

"i admit that in thee past ive been a nasty" say blainey "they werent jking wen they calm me well a bitch but ull find that nowadays ive mended all my ways repented and madd a nijtendo switch true yes" "n i know a litoe bit of sychology and deer ladt dont lagh i use it on behalf of the miseravle lonely week and depressed PATHETIC" say blainey

"POOR UNFORTUNATE SOLES in pain in need this 1 longing to be thicker this 1 wants to get the girl and i help them yes indead" "THOSE POOR UNFORÛNAYE SOLES SO SAD SO TRUE they come flocking to my ofice crying help blainey pls and i HELP then yes i do"

"now its hapened b4 some1 coldnt pay the prive and im afrade ive had to rake them acrose the coooooals yes ive fucked up b4 but on the whole ive been a SAINT" "TO THOS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOOOOOOLES" and she shaked her boobs

"now topher u gota kiss the guy i mean girl and if she hats u" "U DIE" say blainey "FUCK" say topher

"have we got a deal" say blainey "but if im girl ill not be boy" say topger "THAS RIGHT buttttt ull have ur woman lifes full of togh choses INNIT oooh and 1 more thing we havent discused the subject payment" say blainey "but i dont have any" say topher "im not asking muxh just a mere triple all i want is UR SOLE" say blainey "NOOOO TOPHER" "my solk" say topher "u got it sweatcheeks no laghing playing ZIP" said blainey "NOOOO TOPHER" said sebesten the crab "but without my sole how can i" "ULL HAVE UR LOOKS UR PRETY FACE AND DONT UNDERESREMATE THE IMPORTANCE OF BOOOOODY LANGAGE HAH"

"THE GIRLS DONT LIKE A LOT OF SOLE THEY THINK A SOLE IS A DOUSGEBAG YES ON ERTH ITS MUCH PREGERED FOR DUDES NOT 2 HAVE A SOLE AFTER ALL SOLES SUK TRUE GIRLS AVODE IT WHEN HEY CAN ITS HE WHO HOLDS HIS SOLE WHO GETS A GIRL"

"COME OOOOON U POOR UNFORTUNATE SOLE GO AHEAD" "MAKE UR CHOUCE" "IM A VERY BUSY GIRL AND I HAVENT GOT ALL DAY" say blainey and she poped up behind toppher "IT WONT COST MUCH" "JUST UR DIK" "U POOR UNFORTUNATE SOOOOLE ITS SAD BUT TROO IF U WANNA DATE HER U GOTTA TAKE A DEEP BRETH N SING THE SCROLL IVE GOT HER GUYS THE BOSS IS ON A ROOOOOOOLL" "THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOOOOLE" and topher cutted of his sole and gave it to blainey

chalenge

tophwr went bavk to chalenge and heaher saw the blode leoking from his tummy "what fuck" said heather "its ok" say topher "anyway who u want elimnate" say topher "fucking gwen ashole" say heaper "k" say topher

ELIMNATION

"fuck u gwens elimnated" say topher "WHAT FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOO" say gwen and she got

dock of shatme

"ILL GET MY REVENGE YUO FUCK" say geen and she was draged back "how will i get heathers love find oter next tim on TOBAL DRAMA RETUYUURN OF THE WIIIINETS"

be continue


	6. episode 6 aftermeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IKNTERVIEWWWW THE ELIMMMNNAAAATTTEEEDDDD GUUUYYYSSSS NNN GIIIRRRLLLSSS

Total Drama Return Of Thd Winners Episode 6 Aftermath

hi i just wached the aftermass in total drama action and it was so awsome so i decide i willa make aftermath for this

MUM N DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U ASK ME WHAT I WANNA BE AND I THINK THE ANSWERS PLANE TO SEE I WANAAAA BE FAMOOOOOOSE NA NA NA NA I WANS BE I WANT BE I WANT BE FAMOSE I WANNA BE I WANNA BE I WANNA BE FAMOSE then whistling

the pople in affermath are scoot and blainey

scotter was eating a apple and said "hi welcome to tdroftwam" and blainey said "yes dude" and scottt said "2day on this ep we will intervive the guys who getted elimnared"

chris intervoew

chris body was on floor but he was dead so they coldnt interview him

chef interview

cher walk in "hi im chef hatching" "hi chef now i want 2 know how the fucking did u think of tutor after he elimnated u" say scote "well say chef" "î was kinda piss of" "thank u for ur time" say scott

alhandro interview

scott got alhandro for interview "yo" say alehandro "fuck u bich" say scott "u got me elimnated in revenge of the iland!" and scott threw a knife at alhandro "lol" say alhandro "no i didnt" "oh sry" say scott "anyway what u do when elimnated" "i was a bit of cry becuse hether was now not my gf and im away from her" say alhandro "thx" say telescott

gwen interview

gweh ent on stage and said "FUCKING FUCK U HETHER" and cryed rhat she got elimated becuse of hether

shane interview

"hi shane" say scott but seen i mean shawn who was criminal said "my names not shane kid" and shooted scott with gun but then blainey JUMPED IN FROMT OF SCOTT TO PROTECT HIM

"NOOOOOOOO BLAMEME" said scptt as he lyed over blaineys body as she was blleeded and had a face of fear n disgusting "scort" say blainey "NO NO U CANT DYE" say acorn and he very sad that she was die he looked at face of his true love he stuck his finger throgh bulet hole and blode got on his finger and he licked it "NOOOOO IS REAL BLODEL" and blainey look at him with face that was like pain becuse he put his finger in bulet wand "cough" said bailey "u must stop shane b4 he kills every1" and ahe died "NOOOOOOO" say scott then he runned at shawn "MWAHAHA UO FUCKING CANT KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE" and shawn had knife and pushed scott towards edge of plank "FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUU" said scott then he grabed a knife from shawn and did a backflip then stabed shawn "OW" said shawn then with his last breth in a mad rage he contiosly stabbed scott "OW" said scott and he eventuly died then shawn seeing the police he runed for safety but he was to week eventuly he saw a garden outside and walked on it then he died of blode loss and fell onto garden dead finaly at peace with himself after his years of sufering

to be continue


	7. episoda 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wHAT DOSE CHRIS DO

total drama return of the 7 episode winners

sory my internet is a fuck up so i canot post and it seem a certen man dident listen to muy advise when he was being mean me so i will show him a lesson

MUM N DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY POND U ASK ME WAT O WANT BE AND I THINK THE ANSWEES A PLANE I WAAAAAAAANA BE FAMEEEES

in one day chris mcclean n chef lived un balanse

brunging love to the world in balanse

but if this weete to shater

a shitty calamity would hapen

tHE WORLED WILL CRAP WITH FEAR

AND THE CHAOS WILL HAPEN

THEN HER HEART PONDING

THE EARTH WILL DRAW HER FUNAL BRRETH

then 3 heros come to save day

a contestent a hot gir and a dumass evil baby ghost who cant read

only then will they save world and the world will be saved

and save from destroction

sry guys i forget the intro and miss part and got wring word but u get ooint

afmghost was a baby who was stuypid and he joined the make wish fondation and putted up "let me joinntotal dama" and tophe was contact so he felt sory for the evil baby ghost so he let him in

afmghost was in camp and sayed "HAHA HI I HATE EVIL STORY OF SANS FANFICTION" but the other camper love evil story of sans fanfiction so they got pisd of and punche afmghost in the ball

also episode 5 is not cannon chapter the only cannon thing iss topher sold sole to blaingey and gwen got elimnate nothing else was real i harte that chapter now i only weite it becuse i wached disneys the lottle marmalade that night

CONFESIN

"wat the fucking do me do said afmghost im too much dumb baby for this"

afmghost went up to hhether "yo hether ur sexy" and hether dais "BRO SHUT THE UP" becuse afmghost was being a very annoy so heather pick up afmghost AND THROWED HIM OUT WIIIINDOE

CONFESIN

"afmghost here i love hether becuse im dum baby who dosent now that geting hitted is bad LOL"

chalemge

"ur chalenge said topher" "is BOXING" "but idoit" said afmghost the stupid babe who cant spell "how abowit in episode 5 you alredy sid BOXING" then all the campers lagh at him "haha ha ha idoit that chapters not cannon u might know that if u new how to read XD" said the otger canpers and they burst into teers laughing at afmghost "STOOOP" said afglost and he cryed

CONFESIN

"hah what idoit i mean he hate evil story san and think the author 8bit acorpion should proofreed LOL he is idoit who is dum stupeed" say topher

chalenge

they gotted a reel boxer out and his name was GLASS JOE he was a said "im joe glass and im pussy" then BLACK GUY who is exper boxer PUNCH GLASS IN THE FACE "AH OW" say joe and he faint so then nother boxer went on his mame was KING HIPPO "rawr" said king hips SO BLACK GIY GOT ON STAHJE PUNCH HIM THEN BANDADE WAS ON SO BLAVK GUY RIPED IT OF "NOOOO" said king hipper and he die of blode loose from the bandade blode leeking so then SUPER MACHOP MAN GOT PN "IM A NACHO MAN DUDER" said super macho man but then black guy kicked his glasses "NOOO" super nacho man died but then MIKE TYSON GOT UP AND FIGHTED BLACK GUY so black guy KICKED MIKE TYSON IN BALL "OW SHIT IM OLD IM NOT AS GOOD BOXER NOW" and mike tyson faint and topher said "AND WINER IS BLACK GUY" "OMG FUCK YEA SHAZAM" say black gay but then adamghost got up "hi im afmghobt and i will KICK LIGHTING THE BLACK GUYS ASHOLE"

black guy vs afmghost

"HEHEH NO" say black guy so he KICKEDD adnghost "PUNCH ME" say afnggost who was babe and babes dont now smart so BLACK GUY PUNXH HIM "SHITTT" "ME GIVE THE UP" sais aghost whos grammer was so bad he dident know it was i give the up he said me "WELL WINER IS BLACK GUY" said topher

ELIMNATION

"hi canper dudes u r elimnayion tine" say tipper so he got up "rite ur votes"

CONFESIN

"i vote 4 black guy he is to good a bit of threet" say hether

CONFESIN

"idk lol" say bethouse

CONFESIN

"i vote 4 AFMGHOST HES FUVUKING LOOSER" say black guy

CONFESUN

"im baby who is stipid SO I WILL VOTE MEl" say afmghost

CONFESIN

"idk" sau ksy

CONFESIN

"fuck the ghost" say duckcan

CONFESIN

"i vote 4 blavk guy he is bit ashole" say camerony

CONFESIN

"idk lol fart" say owen

CONFESIN

mike turn into genius mike "obvious afmghost is a shit stupid becuse he dosent like 8bitscorpion fanfiction so i vote him vecuse he is idoit"

CONFESIN

"I FUCK HATE MICK I VOTE HIM" say dopey

ELIMNATION

"person geting elimated is black guy" say tooher "WTF SHAZAM SAY BLACK GUY BUT I WINNED! SAY SHBLACK GUY" "no" say topher

black guy dock shame

"NOOOOO FUCK U" sau black guy "LOL NO IS JUST A PRANK BRO SAY TOOHER UR NOT GETING ELOMANADER" and he throwed good marshin at black gut "RELY IT IS AFMGHOST WHO GET ELIMNATE" say topher and be threw toxic marshmello at afmghost but armghost swallow it AND WAS INJURE "SHIT OWWW"

dock of shame

"NOW GUES WHAT" said mutant afmghost who turn into mutant "IM STAYING" and he runed at topher trying to eat him

john wick

john wick was at home and afmghost dad reed afmghosts reviews "o shit my suns ded" say afmdad and he caled afmghost on phone "FUCKING IDOIT" say afmdad "Y DID U LEVE REVIEW LIKE THAT" "WAT" say afmghost "TO DAUS AFTER JOHN WICK WIFE JOHNETTE WICK DIED U LEEVE BAD REVIEW FOR HIS FANFICTION FAVS my sun he will come for u and u will do nothing becfuse he will whop ur ashole" and he hang up

john wick at island

"IS JUST A FUCKING BAD REVIEWS I LEFT ON SO MUCH OF UR STORYS LOL GROW UP" sau afmghost BUT THEN JOHN WICK SHOT MUTANT AFMGHOSY and mutant afmghost fainted "my work heer is done" say john wicko "thx mr wicked" sau topher

COBFESIN

"mahaha yes afmghost was bad BUT I USE HIM AS SCRAPEGOAT" say topher

dock of shame

mutant afmghost was on dock of shame and he was faint unconciouce and sended to jail

topher say "who will win next chalenge is the chalebge GOOD find outer next time on TOUAL DRAMA REEETYUUUURN OOOOFFF THEEER WHIIIIIIIINNNERS"

to be continue

GET ROASTED HATER I TOLD U TO STOP HATING LOL

anywa still to be continye


	8. epicode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY JUMP OF CLIFF

total drum return of the einerd episode 8

MUM DAD IM FOUNF FINE U GUYS R ON MU MOND I ASK ME WHAY I WANA BE AND I THINK THE ANSWERS A PLANE STU SEE II WANA BE FAMOOSE I WANA BE CLOSE TO SUN PUACK MU BAGS FOR SOME HORNY ONE AND DADADA I WANNA BEEEEEEEEEE FAAAMOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANNA BE I WANT BE GAMOOSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE FAMOUSE fo do do do do do do

topher say "ok guy sry anote last episode was just trying teech stipod hater lesson anyway IS TIME FOR NEW EPISODE"

duncan was in his room and he liiked our rhe window and topher shut the window from outsie and the window slammed on duncan fingers "SHIT OWWWWWWWWWWWW" say duncan and his fingers were hurt so bethroom who is in the total drama action winner room walk up to duncan and kissed his fing to make it all feel a beter so beauty and beast song played b

moerning

tophee called camper out to morning and flopper said "GOD MORNING CAMPERT!" and they all say hood moening back excet for black guy who say "SHAZAM GOOD MORNING" and camron got so pisd of so he shout at black guy "U R SO FUCKING STOP SCREMING SHAZAM ALL TIME IT IS SO VERY ANOYING!" and black guys feeling wre hurt so he cryed "SHAZAM WAAAAA" and topher googled "mwahaha" after seeing and he said "ANYWAY MESAGE OF THE DAY IS HEATHER BE MY GF" and heather said "nty" SO TOPHER GOT VERU PISD topher is slowly losing sane becuse of all the fuck shit hes doing and not geting what he wants and mike saw that topher was actung evil so he turned into EVIL MIKE "MWAHAHAHA I KILL U ALL" say evil mike

CONFESIN

"FUCKING SHIT IF THIS KEEP UP WAY IS IM GONA BE A FUCK MAD!" say topher

chalenge

"hey guts u have 2 jumop of this clif and land in warter" so topher jumped of cliff "mow do it u fuvuking pussys" and then owwn jimped of but owen hit his head om rock "ow it hurt" wayed owwn "donut worry owen its olkay " say toenail so then other ppl got redy to do the jumping and black guy said "SHAZAM IM DOING" and jumped oof and won so sky flyed down and bethtub was redy to jump of "idk im bit scare i might die" "no u wont" say topherone "oh ok" say bether and ahe jumped of and GOT BITEN BUY CROCDOLE "ow" say beth and her thimb was cut on it so tyhwn duncan got redy to jump but he was badas rebel so he dident jump

CONFESIN

"fucking shit he is cool" say cortney while she wached show at heome

chalenger

next camron jump of and then it was only mike zoey and hether left so zoey jump of and then mike turned in SKYDIVER MIKE so he jumped of wheeee but then hether said "im not jumping of i dont want get my hare wet" says she "ok ur disqalified" say topher

winner

"AND WINNER IS SAY TOPHER HETHER SAY TOPHER" say topher "SHAZAM WTF SHAZAM BUT THAST NOOO FAAAARE!" say black guy "oh shitting" say tophet "guest what i dont give fuck" day tophair

ELIMNATION

"wrlcome camper u now what 2 do U VOTE" he says

CONFESIN

"cameon is bit of NERD GUY so i vote hem SHAZAM" say black guy

CONFESIN

"zoey is fucking bich i never like her so i vote her" say r mike

CONFESIN

"i vote hether fuckin" say bethtub

CONFESIN

"i am badas rebel SO GUES WAT I WILL VOTE MESELFIE" say dumbcan

CONfesional

"i fart" say owen say he

CONFESRION

"idk im WINER o yea vote zoye" say hether fether

CONFESIN

"id " say zoey

CONFESIN

"udk" say sky

CONFESIN

"i hate mike i bote hem" say camorn

ELIMNATION

"and pereson GETING ELIMNATED ISSSS ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" say topher "NOOOOOOOO FUUUCK" eay zoey "HA FUCK U BICH THAT WHAT U GET" say mike "FUCK U R MIKA" say zoey

bosy of shame

zoey was ANGERY "I DID NO DEVERSE THISSSSSS"

zoey jump if boat and tryed swiming back but she drowned

"WHO WIL GET ELIMNATE NEXT SAY TOLPHER FIND OTE NEXT TIME ON TOTEL DRUM REGEEEEEEEN OF THE WIIIIINNNEEEETRRRSSS" say topher

2 be continue


	9. episode 8 i mean 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALINCE WITH MOKE

total drama fefen of the winopeners episode 9

MUM N DAD IM DO FINE U GUYS R MY MIND U ASL ME WHAT I WANA T E BE I THINK ITS PLANE I WANAAAAAAAA. EDEEEEE FAMOUSE I WANA BE CLOSE TOO SUN PACK UR BAGS FOR SIN HORNY ONE NA NA I WANA BE FAMOOOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANNA BE O WANA BE P WABA BE FAMOSE A WANA BE S WANA BE D WANA BE FAMOSE do do do do

topher got up "gretelyn every1 today IS A NEW DAUY" then some1 ringed tophers dorbell "aw YEA THAT MUST BE A PERSON" and he SMASHED OPEB DOOR but the person stabding there was not a person it was a MAN PERSON "hi" said the man "total drama is starying now" "k dude" say topher AND HE WENT TO ISLAND

START

topher got up and he said "2dY camper ur chalenge is BOXING" "btut ee alredy did that bro SHEZAM" say black guy "O RIGHT" say topher "sry" menwhile camron was bulding up with rage from all the shazam he shout

CONFESIB

"fucking the fuck blzck guy is very anoy i will cone up with plan to bote him of" say camcorder

START

"so camps says challenge is JUMP OF CLIF" "but we ALSO did that 2" say sky "shit" say topher "wel then we do RUNING" "ok" way campers

chalengeunf

they where out on tha chalenge so they goted reafy to do the fight stuff so they start runing

"it is hard to write about run so we wil do anoth chalenge" say topher "ok" saged cpampers

waiting

camarony was siting and thot in hes head "i now! i will make a LIENVE" so he walk up to mine "hi mike want my alience" "ok" say mike

chalenge

"so mike what r ur personalitys" say camron to mike "im mike" say mike "ok" aid camel so chalenge was somple it was but SHOOTING "what WITH REAL GUN" say camron "yea man" say yopher "there real as shit see" and topher pointrd gun at his chest and shoot it "see im bleefing its real gun" but then topher auickly wiped blood of "OH MY SHIT" say camron

CONFESIB

"FUCKKNG WE CAM FUCKING DIE FROM GUN OH MY FUCKING SHIT I HOPE I FONT GET SHOOTEF!" Shout camron all scare

chalenge

black guy was walk around with his gun and THEN CAMRON SNEAKED UP FROM BEHIND AND PUNCH HIM "FUCK UUUU SHAZAM" say blaxk guy and he shooted camaroni "lol no" sau camron then he riped bulet out of hes arm "fucking the kill u" say black guy but then mike saw the evil thing camrone wss doing

CONFESIN

"OH MY SHITTTTTTT say mike CAMRON IS EVIL I JAVA STOP HIM"

topher

tophet was away from iland what was he doing well he was at alhandtos house well he wasnt there yet he was going there

alhandro hoise

alhandro was talking to his bro i forget hes bros name it was hose or something but hose lok at the paper and it say "topher is fanboy" hose said to alhandro "ah yes rember when theres just fannoy not villain" "yes" dsay alhandro byt then some1 novked at dore "oh theres orbably cody wach him while i geyt dreess" say alhandro and he open door

BUT MAN STANDING WAS NOT CODY IS WAS TOPHER

AND TOPHER HAD GUN IN HAND

AND TOPHER POINT GUN AT ALHANDRO AND SHOOT HEM

"OW FUCK" say alhandro AND HE FLYED BACK AND SMASH GLASS TABLE

"WTF" say hose and topher walk into house with his total drama tv agent "i woldnt wory yet if i were u" say topher "is a sychological mamstation compn among peple ho get elimnated on total drama" "she think she a coggee table edision tho i cant say many for this volume condifion" "i men theres hole in jacet and spine apers to be brocken" say topher "U FUCK SCUMBAG" say hoae ANFD HE PUNCH TOPHER but then toyal drama tv agent goon take the hose away "will u" say topher "awsome 2 here not a book" in fact "this 1 seems to stay on shelf she probs wont walk 2" "but thats problem with losers omg book talk is boring" "take the bro hose away and kill him n pls be careful" "y r u do this" say alkandro "2 prove point" "u sayed i was crazy and anoy i wil make u n hether crazy n annoy" "heres 2 crime" say topher and he holded glass BUT THEN TOPHER GOT A

FONE CALL

"WERE R U TOPHER ITS ELIMNATION" say camelon on fone "O SHIT I HAVE TO GET BACK ISLAND" say topher and he quickly runned up

ELIMNATION

"ok uhh vote"

CONFESIN

"i bote BLACK GUY votr him 2 mike" sau cantonese

CONFESIN

"no fuck u camron i vote u" say mike

Condesin

"fuck" say cameron

CONFESIN

"I VOTE CAMRON SHAZAAAAAAM" say blacj gut

CONFESIN

"i vote fart" say owwn

CONFESIN

"im rebel so ill vote TOPHER" aY dumcan

CONFESINQ

"i will vote BETH" say betttub

COBFESIN

"i will bote CAMRON" say hehpler

Zconfesin

"I WILL VOTE NO1" say sky

ELIMNATION

"camron elimnated lol" say topher "NOOOOO FUCK U MIKE U VOTES ME OF" say camron wile he getted draged away by tv guys

boat shame

camron who wss ultamate evol vilan was on shame "NOOOOOOOO" say cameon and she smashec her glases put of anger

"who will get elimnage next time what hapen john us bext on KOTAL DRAMA RETURB OF THE WINERRSSUB"

to be continue


	10. bonus tophers backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is toph so evil LETS FIND OUT

bonus tophers backstory

this is backstory for tophef of jow he turn crazy n evil it wil make the rbil thing topher do make a mire sense

topher was auditon for rotal dra pakhitew iland and he was crying anf he was crying bescuse his gf died

gf die

topher was waching movie with gf and then the evil chris guy broke into movies and shot gf

topher

topher was audition he said "i be telled i look like chris hey chef" topher say whole crying

topher iland

topher was at iland and lived like a shit he was costantly being mean to max walk up to hum "I M EVIIILLLL U R STUUUUPIIIIIID" max say to topher "ok" say topher and he cryed so yhen scarlet was keep on being mean him 2 and yasmime was mean to

topher find pfone

he finded a fone on flore that was chris fone he pick it the up "hi" say topher "yo fopher i can make u host now bro" say total drama tv guys "OMG RLY IM SO HAPY" say topher he waa funully hapy after years of being treat like shit he will be host of total drama and eveything will be awsome and he will get avenge on fucking chris

elimnation

topher tryed stoling the show from chris clean and chris clean said "GEUS WAT DUMAS IM NOT GOING U R" "DONT PLAY PLAYER" and topher wss so PISS "NOOOOOOOO" say topher he was runing away in scare then. Chief grabed him and put hom in canon l

campm of shame

"U GOT A LIT TO LERN KID" say chris then ropher FLUED BACK HOME with canon

topher home

topher finaly landed "uhhhh" say topher as he got up all angry "what do me do thT was anoy" butt then he look at relfection of heself and his HARE was gone and he hare has white like black guys hare he was angey but calm him down and then he got notifcation on pgone SOME1 review his FANFICTION and it was afmghost who sayed his fanfiction that he work on so much was SHIT theier was nothing topher cold do BUT LAGH

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJQJAHAHHAJAHAHAHAHAHA" say topher grabing his hand on his white hare he had lose hes sans and gone crazy becyuse of al ashole soceity did 2 him

that was sad ikr

to be continue


	11. episode 10 topher is bonus not episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWWWW EP

total drama return of the winners episode 11

topher was walking throgh amuse park "uh this smell like piss" and man who sell it to him say "ya but fix up and its good" "ok shake my hand" sY topher AND THERE WAS KNIFE IN HIS HAND "AHHHHH FVICK" sah wsaled guy and he died

MUM N DAD IM DOENG FIBE U GUYS T ON MY MIND U ASK MR WAT I WANS BE AND I THINK THE ANSWRE PLANE T SEE I WANAAAA BE FAMOOOOOOOOOSE I WANA LIVE CLOSE T THE SUN PUCK UR BAGS 4 SUM HORNY 1 NONE DA DA DA DA I THINK ITS PLANE I WANNAAAA BW FOAMOOOOOOOSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BW FAMOSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE FAMOSE do do do do do do

topher opwn the door "IM HOST TOPHER WELLCOME" shout tophwr "butt we alredy know that LOL" say sky "fuck u ashole" say topher "nuway new chalenge is simple I ASK U AL ELIMNATION ORDER TEST URRR MEMORY" "ok" say eveuy1

CHALENGE

toopher was very good at this he had good memory so he asked every1 who for eluymnated in epode 1 "HMMMMMM THE IDOIT GRINCHNIGHT14" say bethrub "no no beth it is CHRIS MCCLEAN" "oh mg" say every1 else "NOW EP 2" "OH I KNOW I KNOW IT" say topher "who is it then said topher SHEF said tppher DING DING U GOT IT RIGHT SAY TOPHER"

CONFESIN

"shit man im so good at this say topher"

CHALENGE

"how anowit EPODE 3333333" say topher "HMMMMMMMMMMMM IS ITTTTTTT GWEN" say topher "no it iS ALHANDRO" "SHIT I FORGETTED"

CONFESIN

"pomg topher is acting fucking crazy playing with himself wtf SHAZAM" say black guy

chalenge

"who is elimnate in EPODE 444444" sat topher "hmm SHAZAM" say black hiy "oh my fucking shit piss this is hard as a balls" say mike "U TAKE TO LONG SAY QUICK" say topher "idk" say every1 "IT WAS SKY" say yopher "YES ROPHERS RIGJT IS SKYYYY" say lolpher

CONFESIN

"wtf i dint get elimnated rolover is acting a bit crazy shit" said soy

CHALENGE

"who" say topher "HMMMM OH I NOW I NOW THIS 1 ITS GEEN" day tolopia "YES U GOT IT SWEATCHEEKS" say topher "YAY"

CHALENGE

"I KNOW I KNOW ITSSSSSSSS uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ep 6" "it was afternath u idoit" say heater "OH FUCKING" say tooher and heater got 1 ponit

CHALENGE

"hm UH EP 7 LOL WAY AHED OF U SAY TOPHER AFMGHOST GOTTED HIS AS KICKED YES UR RIGHT SAY TOPHER"

CHALENGE

"UHH EP 8 HMMM OH OH CAMRON YES SAY TOPHER"

CHALENGE

"UHH 999 WAS ZOEY YES SAY TPPHER"

CONFESIN

"what the shot THAS STUPID HES HOST HE CANT PLAY! SHAZAM SHA BLACK GUY" say black guy

ELIMNATION

"hand in ur paperwes" say tophee

CONFESIN

"IM VOTING TOPHER HES TO GOD" say hether

CONFESIN

"fuck topher i vote him" say sky

CONFESIN

"fuck duncan i vote him" say bethtub

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM IM VOTING MIKE" say black guy

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM wait im not black guy" say mike

CONFESIN

"i bote sky" say dunvan

CONFESIN

"i vote sky fart" say owen who fart

ELIMNATION

"PERSON GETING ELIMNATED IS HETHER" say topher "WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUUUUUUCK" say hether "but yea gues what im not leting u get elimnated" sauy topfer and he gave his imunity statute to hether "oh what" say herher "BUT THEN THAT MEAND U GET ELIMNATED LOL SHAZAM" shout black huy and he pointed at topher laghing "nooo it dosent i wont let it geus who get the sec most votes" say topher "UHHHHH" say sky "YEA ITS U SKY LOL BYE" "NO FUCK" say sky and topher threw her onto boat of shame

boat of shame

"FUCK U ASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE" said sky as she was sent back home "THIS SHOW IS SHIT 2 CHRIS WAS BETER HOST"

"lol" say topher "and hether gues what for wining u get dumroll A PRISE" "awsome what is prise say hether" "ill show u" THEN TOPHER NOCKED HETHER UNCONCIOSE WITH A BOOK

hether wakes up

hether woke up n topher started dancing with tv guys "wen the world is full of care AND EVERY HEDLINE SCREAMS REPAIR ALL IS ELIMNATION BAD REVIEWS N ASHOLES" "LOL" "then theirs a certain thing i do which i shal pas alomg 2 u THATS ALWAYS GARANTEEEEED TO MAKE U SMIIIIIIIIIILE" "YES" "IIIII GOOOOOOOOOOOO LOONIE AS A LIGHTBULB BATERED BUG" "SIMPLY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONII UUUUY SOMETIMES ILL EAT A RUG" hetger was so confuse n she look at topher on tv "MISS LIFE IS COOL IN A PADDED CELL ITLL CHASE THESE BLUES AWAY U CAN TRADE UR ROOM FOR A RUBBER GLOOM AND FANFICTIONS TWICE A DAY" "JUST GO LOOOOOOOOOOONIE LIKE AN ASID CASULRY or a MOOOOOOOONY or a guy on TV!" "WHEN YHE HUMAN RACE LEVES A BAD TEVEW WHEN THE BOMV TURNS OVER WHEN UR KID TURNS BAD IT WONT WORY U U CAN SMILE N NOD INSTED" "WHEN UR LOOOOOOONNNIIIIEEEE THEN U JUST DONT GIVE A FUCK MAND SO PUUUUNIEEE AND THE WORLD SO BIG" but then picture of alhandto cover in blode went on tv "ALHANDRO" say heerthet "ALHANDROOOO ALHAANDROOOO ALHAAAANDROOOOO ALHANAAAADROOOOO" screm hether "IF U HURT INSIDE GET SERTIFIED AND ID LIGE SHULD TRETE U BAD DONT GET EVEN"

GET MAAAAAAAAADDDD

YES

"well ride is over how did it go bro" say topher "LIKE SHIT" say hether "heh lol thast what they all say"

CONFESIN

"I WISH I WANST HERE" say hether

CONFESIN

"LOL SHES TURNING CRAZY WEHN SHES CRAZY SHELL BE CRAZY LIKE ME N LOVE ME AT LOST!" shout topher

"well what will happen next will hether GO CRAZY AND FINALY LOVE ME FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA REEEETUUUURN OF THE WIIIIINNNEEEERRRSSA MWAHAHAHAHA" say tophero

to be continue


	12. eplosode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS A PRISOON

total marda return of the winkers episode 12

MUM N DAD IN DOING FNE U GUYS R ALL MY MUNE U ASK ME WAT I WANA BE N I THINKT THE ANSWERS PLANE TO SEE I WAAAAAAANATA BEEEEEEEEE FAMOOOOOOOOUSEEEE I WANA LIVE VLOSE T THE SON PACK UR BAGS FOR SOME HORNY 1 DA DA DA THE I WANA BE FAMOOOOOOSE JA JA JA JA JA JA JA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE FAMOSE I WANA BE I WANNABE I WANABE DAMOOSE do do do do do do

topher was in hos slepe and he was lookinge on the computer and he saw grincj ifht14 was living in one of tha cabin so he sayed "we the fuck no" and he caled bodygaurds to cum n take hem away from iland

tophe got up and turn the camp ikto PRISOOOOON he got helecopters flying everwere and his was al so heater can dosent escapey

mike turn naughty

mike after elimnating hes evil boss camreon was starting to turn naghty 2 HE TURN INTO VITO but not normal vito he turn in ZVITO CORLOENE and wss opereting the camp wakawa mafia

vito

vito was in home and dincan walk in "hi i now its ur daghters weding" thrn vito punch duncan IN FACE "no sputid i dont have a kids" "well but U R GODFAYTHER FATHER IS DAD DAD HAS KID" say duncan in rage pasion n digsust "RELEDSE THE HOUND" shout vito in anger revenge n lust and the hound staryt chasing after duncan

wtf was that that was stuped i will start episode 4 reale now

"GOOD MOERNING CAMPSER" shout telophone "TOFAY WE WILL BE DOING TEAMS" "BUTT U TOOK 2 LONG 2 DO THAT SHAZAM" dshout black guy "fuck u my game my rules" shout tppher and he msade the teams

so these is the team

good gouys

black guy

bethtib

owen

bad guys

headther

topher

mike

"ok guy the chalenge is WHO CAN KICK OTHER PEERRSONS ASSSSSS" "ok SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" sauyed blaxk guy

black guy vs huether

black guy punch heater one tome and she faint "shit thies easy"

bethrib vs topher

bethtub got out and topher was there 2 tipper toke of hes sunglases and he looke so sexu so beth said SHIT UR SO HOT IL LET U WIN and she nock herself unsoncoose

owen vs mike

owen got out and sliped on banala pele so he fell over and nock himself inconciose

"BAD GIYS WIN" shout topher

CONFESIN

"THESE GUYS R STUUUUUPIIIIIIIIDDDDDDD FUCKING IDOITTTTTTT IM SO PISS OF WE COLD HAVE WINES THAT FUCKING SHIT MY TEAM SUCK ASS OMG IM SO PISS OFFED SHAZAM SHABLAKC GUY" shout blaxk guy in rage passion fear hatred for hes team n lust

talk

black guy was with hes tram "guys" say blacj guy "obvioosy we vote for bethtib she was fucking idoit and let topher win SHAZAM" say black guy "no fuck u" say owen "were not voting her" say owen "ok" say blsck guy "THEN I VOTE U SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" shout black guy in hate for stupod owen loser "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK U ASHOLE" shout owen in passssion hate for black guy "ok wel geus what" say beghtub "wtat SHAZAM" sayt black guy "I VOTE 4 U LOL" shout bethtib at black guy "NO FUCK U SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY COTE OWEN" shout black guy at betting "no" shay bethwab

ELIMNATION

"HAND IN UR PAPAYRUS SHOUT TOPHER" "SHOUT TOPHER" said topher

CONFESINAL

"I THIBK WE NOW WHO IM VOTING SHABLACK GUY" say blacj gu but then hes vote register as vlack guy bevuse ge said shablack gug "NOOOOOO FUCK" shout black giy

CINFESSONAL

"FUCK BLACK GUY IM VOTEING HIM" shout bethrub

CONFESION

owen sliped on bana peel and acidentely writed hes own name after sliping over wehn he was actualy trying 2 write black guy "MOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK" shout oweb n he burp n fart

VONFESIN

"wait wat we can vote uhh i vote owen then he anoyed me in tdi" sau gether

BONFESIN

"lol bethtib of corse" say topher

CONFESUN

vito was smocking sigareto as badas "obvious the soltion is evixt the ashole nown as topher so i can seze control of island" say vito

ELIMNATION

"1st vote is 4 BETHTUB" sjout tophef "NOOOOOO FUCK U BLACJ GUY 4 VOTING ME" shout bethtub "actuly it was me hwo vote u lol" say topher "o" say bathtub "2nd is for ME WTF" shout topher "oh and TIE BETWEN BLACK GUY M OWEN" "oh my shit SHAZAM" shout black guy n owen farted "ok so u wil compete to TIE THE BREAKERER!" shout topper

TYEBRAKER

"fuck u black guy i will kick ur ass" say owwn "no SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" shout black guy "ok now FTIGHT" and owen sliped on bana peel and fel of stage n losed "FUCK I KEEP ON SLIPPING" shout owen "LOL TO BAD THATS GONA GET U ELIMNATED NOW LOL XD" ahout topher

dock shame

"THAT WASNT FARE THERES BANANA PERL EVEYRWERE I WOLDNT SLUP IF IT WASNT BANANA U FUCKER" "2 bad loser" say topher and owwn drived homr but then owen slipped on banana peel on boat and made him fall into water were he drowned

CONFESIN

"LOL" shout topher

"WTAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WHO WILL GET ELOMNATED WHAT WIL HAPEN TO BLACK GUY N BETHRUBS RIVALREY FIOND OTU NEXT YOME IN TORAL DRAMA RETUUUURN OOOOFFF THEEE WIIIINNNEEEERRRSSSSS" shout topher

2 be continue


	13. epode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGET DUNCAN

total drunk return the of winners ep 13

MIM UN DUDE IM DOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND I ASK ME WHAT I WANT AND I THINK I WANAAAA BE FAMOOOOOOOOOOSE I WANA LIVE CLOSE 2 THE SON PAXK IR BAGS F SOME HORNY INE ANANANANANNANA I WAN BE FAMOOOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANA BE O WANA BE FAMOUSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANABE DAMOPE do do do do do

topher was sleeping

"GM CAMPS" shout tppher in his deep voibe and every1 was intimated by him and topher was saying "now duncan sry i forget that u where even in story LOL ur boring" shout topher to duncan "fuck ur mother" shout duncan back but he got punched on face

ALEHANDRO

alehandro was in hostipal room and his dad aledadro said "will al be ok" "no he cant talk" say docter "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ahout aledadro and he said "FUCK U AL DONT LEVER ME LIKE THE THIS!" and punched alehandro

chalenge

dumcan was in chalenge and he said "IM BADAS REBEL SO I WONT DO CHAELENGE" "well thast stupid but k" say tapher

CONGRSIN

"how dare that fucker say me stupifd" say dunvan byt then totter smashed thre wall for toilet "DHIT" say topker as topher wached him

chalenge

"he is teams now"

GOOD GUYS

blaq guy

bethpub

BAD GUYS

hether

dincan

mike

topher

chalenge

"so topher said topher we will do their chalorange the chalenge is pin the pin on the chrus body"

they get chrises dead body out abd said "bow but non plindfold and try and pin it on chris big toe"

black guy put on there blindfold and he took it of then pined it on chris big tore "SHAZAM IM SO GOOD AT THIS SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" shout black guy in paassion n lust

so then the guy i mean girl name heter wa up but hether acidently pined it on her THIMB "shit ow" say hether but then it was BETT TURN byt bet was having hard she dident know wehre to pin it on the so shrew punned it on chris EYEBAL and then she took of eyefold and pulled the pin oht and the blindball was STUFK ON THE PIN AND BLEED and then topher saif "ok thats it i dont want this show to get m rating for vilence good guys win" "SHIT NOOOOOOO" said bad guys

ELIMNATION

"now campers" said topher tp campers "u have to pick wich fapper u want to eimnate"

COMFESIN

"shit the DUNVAN SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" shoug nlack guy

CONFESIN

"i vote beth hes ashole" say beth

CONFESIN

"fuck the topher" say heller

CONFESIN

"i vote myeself" say beth

CONFESIN

"i vote him" say mke

CONGESIN

"idk :/ say topher"

CONFESIN

"im repel so i vote MEEEEEE" shout duncan

ELIMNATION

before the elimnation xeremony was starting black guy n beth where finaly geting long "bro i think i love u sHAZAM" shout black guy "black guy ur so hot" say beth and then duncan was waching from shadows as they kised and didd WAR CRY HE SAID "AYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" as he ATACKED BETH "NO BLACK HUYS MY LOVE" but then tohmas shot hin "U KILLED HIM" say bethtub "GET OUT OF HERE THOMAS SHAZAM" say black guy to thomss and he runed awa

CONFESIN

"wate i thoght i was ded" say duncan

ELIMNATION

"duncan get elimnate!" and topho pick up dyncans ded body and throwede it into the boat of shame "BUY DUNCAN" say bether waving to him s he leaves

WHO WILL GET ELIMBATW NEXT WILL HETHER LOVE TOPHER FINE OTER NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF THE WINNNNEEDERES

to be continude


	14. episode 14 the black night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS VITO PLANS

tyital drama return of the winets 14

I WANA BE I WANA BE I WABABE FAMOUSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANABE DAMOSEEE do do do do

sory guys i was watched joker and it was awsome so i didnt write story becuse busy and i wach dark night to

hotpitap

black guy wa in hospital after duncan atacked him "dam this sux SHAZAM" he sayed but then bethtub waiked in and cryed "black guy i miss u come back soon" she saited "OK SHAZAN" shout blaxk guy in intense love for betty and he jumped of and riped of the life suport things

CAMP

topher said "GOOOOUUDDD MORNING CAMPSERS!" and then he walkeled up to heater "yo sexy" and then he snifed her hare "AHHHHHHHH" heather screamed quietely anf PUNCHED TPPHER "OWWWW i LIKE OW" and he punch heself becuse he was crasy

vito

vito was in mikes brane doing mafie meeting with mijes other personalitys lau who was mikes chinese crime lord personalty was on tv "i am in hon kon rest asured ur funds r safe the total drama guys want it tho" but then topher walked in "hahaha" topher laghed evily "and i thoht MY JOKES where bad" "give me 1 reson y my boys sholdnt blow ur hed" said vito who is ledear "how about a magic trick" say topher "im gona maje this knife DISEPEER" then he GRABED KNIFE AND put it inside afmghosts mouth "TA DAn its goooome" shout toffee "FUCK U" say vito "let host topher speake" say chester "now umm" "i now y u guys have ur umm group therepy sesions in day the black man" "u see black guy has shown camp wanawakawa ur true colors unfortunateleee" "super mike? hes just the begining" "oh and as for the tvs plan black guy has no rules HELL FIND HIM N MAKE HIM CRY i no the cryers wen i see 1 and this guy crys" "well what we do" say chester "its simple we uh kill the black guy" say topher "if its that sinple y dindt u do yet" "if ur good ur not free" say topher "how much" say vito "100 dolars" say vopher "ur crazy" "no im not im not" "anyway if we dont do sonthing now litle vito wont get cash for his gma" THEN VITO GOT THE UP "ENOGH FROM THE HOST" and he piint gun "woa lets not blow me out of propertion" say toplher "U THINK U CAN JUST STEEL MY SHIT N WALK AWAY" "yea" say topher "IM PUTING WORD OUT 50 DOLARS FOR THIS GIY DED 100 ALICE SO I CAN WHOPO HIS AS 1ST" "ok well give me call wehn u start taling thing more seeiosly" sau topher n he walk outi

they call topher

"yea man we want u to kill black guy" said mal on fone "ok" said topher

CHALRNGE

topher said "ok guys to do chalenge u kill blacker guy" "wtf but thats cheeting u have kill he himself" say vito "O YEA" say topher AND HE HAD GUN "ok chalenge is u has top make sonday drink with the thing you find on flore"

home

cortney was at heme waching thayt and said shit i hatted this

vHELENGE

the chaelenge have starts and they were walking aronde trying to get the shit to put in the food so then black guy fonud a cup on flore and he puck it up "SHAZAM shout he but thrn TOPHER SHOT THE CUP "WHAT FUCKING" and TOPHER RUNED AT HIM "I WILL FUCKING U" shout topher at hight of his madnes so he PUNCH BLACK GUY then black guy grabsed cup and THROWED IT IN TOPHERS MOUTH "I HATE EATING GLASS ITS GROSS" shout topjer before he vomited in love passion n lust "IL B BACk" "lol wtf shazam" say black guy and he continue serching

mokes office

mike wgo was vito at moment speaked to topher "hi beo hows it going" daid vito "good man ill kill him soon" say topher BUT THEN VITO PUNCH TOPHER "whAT FUCK" shout topher and he dident relise the guy who punch him has mal

CONFESI

"with killers like me who needs murders" say mal

CHALENGING

im the chalenge super mike relised just how evil vito n mal was begoing SO SIPER MIKE TURN "THIS CALL FOR SUPERIKE" shout super muke at the hight of his heroness so THEN MAL TOOK OVER "mwahaha U WANT TO WIN HMMMM SUPER MIKE" dais mal "YES" say supee mikd "LOL IL MALE U LOSE" and the 2 fighted for controlee over body whole black guy was wining SUPER MIKE HAD TO KICK MAL AS BEGORE BLACK GUY WINS "FUCK U MAL DONT U WANT MILION DOLARS" and super mike and then MAL THROWED ACID AT HIS OWN FACE "FUCK" said mike who got out of personaltys "O SHIT WE COLD GET SEWED BECUSE OF HIS INJUREY SHOUT TOPHER TAKE HIM TO HOTSPUTAL" and black guy giggle

zconfesin

"HAHAHAHA SHAZAM SHOUT BLACJ GUY AT THIS POINT IM WINING AUTOMATCALY THIS IS SO EZ" shout he

hopital

in hostipal mikes face was burned the side on the left was normal but the side on wright had white hare n was purple from acid "hi" said nutse who was holdin a gun for self defence BUT THEN 2 MIKE GRABED THE GUN "now" said to mike "im going flip my choclate coin tales i kill u heds u liv" "o shit" said nurse and to mike flapped coin and landed it tales "OK U DIE" then he shot the nurse guy in head "FUCK" saud nurse guy and his branes wrre all over flore "lol" said to fac i mean to mike

chalenge

black guy finaly found carmel and he winned "O YEA SHAZAML" and he ATE THE SUBDAY

ELIMNATION

"cast in u votes" say topher at hight og his madnes

Confesion

"heds i vote bethtub tales i vite topher" say to mike and he fliped choclate coin and landed on heds

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM I VOTE MIKE BCUS HE HAS WERD SCAR LIKE TO FACE" say black guy

CONFESIN

"i vote to mike i luv black guy to mukh" say betg

CONFESIN

"to mike is kind werdo so i vote him" say hearer

ELOMNATION

"LOL ITS TIE" say topher then to mike fliped coin deciding wich sweer word to use shit or fuck "hmm how will decide WHO GET ELIMNATE" shout bethtub "hmm" say topher while ge look at to mike flip his choc coun "COIN FLIP"

coin flip

"ok tales is to mike heds is bethtub lets see who get elimnate" say topher

THE COIN FLIPED AND IT LAND ON HEDS "YAY I SURVIVE" day beth "actuly u got heds wich is bad bye" said tophef "NOOOOOO FUCK" said bethtub and he smashed her glases

dock shame

"NOOOOOOOOO BETHTUB I TOTES LUV U SHAZAM" shout black guy "black guy here is my phone number 123456789" say bethrib "ok i call u SHAZAM" say black guy wile he was cryeing he was so anger that hes tru love is going so he grabed a knife and sticked it in his head "SEE TO MIKE THIS IS WAT U MADE HAPEN SHAZAM" shout black guy "no" say to mike

DOCK SHAME

"BLACK GUY IM ROOTING FOR U KICK TO MIKE N HETHERS ASES" say beth

CONFESIN

"it payed of now i have best of mike n best of mal mwahaha" say to mike

o amd i forget to have topher be wedo agang so he kised hether and she was amnoyed

"WTAT WILL HAEN NEXT WHO WILL GET ELOIMNATE IN LAST 3 FIND OUT THE NEXT TIME TOTAL DRAMA ETURN OF THE WHINERS!"

2 be continue


	15. episode 15 aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFTER THE MATH LOL GET IT

total aftermath drama of the winners 15

SHIT IS LAST 3 AND FORGERT ABOUT AFTEMATH

i will do it

jeff were hosting show "yo wazup dudes this dude is jeff dude bro SELFIE TIME" and jeff took selfie

"2day we will interview the guys" say jeff

bethtub interview

"so wehn u got elimnated waht did u think dude bro" say jeff "i missed black guy said bathtub

afmghost interview

they draged out afgmghost and said "WELL HATER WHAT DUDE BRO" say jerf "WAAAAAA" say afmghost

owen interview

owen walk onto stage but he sliped on bandana peel

sky interview

"lol u have a silly name sky like the sky dude beo" said jeffer

duncan intervirw

dubcan was ded so they coldnt interview him

cameron interview

cameron who was black guy with glasses got on stage "so camreon what dude bro" say jedf "i wass blinsided by mike who blindsided heself and turn into to mike" say cameron "dman bro that sux as i feel sory for u dude bro" say chef

zoey interview

ZOET WAS SCRAMING SS THEY PUT HEER ON STAGE "DUDE FUCKING" shout zoey "FUCK U MIIE I NEW U WERE EVIL NOW UR TO CRAZY U NEED TO FLIP COIN ALL TIME WTF" shout her

before topher

topher was in his room and jeff said "NOW B4 INTERVIEW I WILL LOOK AT TOPHER CLIP" "im gona make this nife DISAPEER TA DA ITS GOOONE" "LOL DUDE BRO LOL HE HAS CRASY" say jeffing and topberr was ANGREY

tophrer interview

"and now our gust for the night topher" say heff and tophef got on stage "now topher from ore shows weve been haveing ppl say that ur a shit host dude bro" say jeff "maybe give us ur side dude bro" "WELL" shoit topher "i want ppl 2 get me" "and thats why im going 2 kill every1 in this room" said he "what" say jeff "no hes just doing to relax he wont kill any1 say tophers therapy man" "can i keep this cup" say topher "yea sure dude bro" say jeff so topher dmashed cup THEN TOPHER KILLD THERAPY GUY WITH CUP "WTF DUDE BRO" say jeff "WHY U DO THAT DUDE BRO" said he "becuse every1s awful say topher" "no not revey1 is bad" say topher "no ur bad jeff said topher u invite me here to make fun of me" "OH AM I U FUCKING DUD..." jeff tryed saying BUT THEN TOPHER SHOT JEFF IN HEAD "WTF" said gusts but they tryed runing away and topher BOMED THE AFTERMATH BULDING "HAHAH" say topher "AHHHHHH" scremaed the gusts AND THE GUSTS DIED so topher walked out

topher got fone call "YO SHAZAM" say black guy "UR LATE AS FUCK SHAZAM" say black huy "O SHIT THX" say topher and be RUNNED TO CAMP WAWAKAWA

jeff lyed on flore crying and said "u havent be seen last of me dude bro" as he cover in blood and the family guy chicken fight sound at the end of fight when chicken was beat up plays

watashi wa neguko ni wa

tHE REAL FOLK BLUUEEEESSS

on next "WELCOME TO DRAMA TOTAL FINAL 3 WHO WILL GET ELIMNATED!"

to be continueu


	16. EPISOOOOOOOOOOOD 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS LAAAAAAAST 33333

total of the winners drama 16

MUM N DAD IM DOOING FINE U GUYS R MY ON MIND U ASK ME WHAT I WABA BE AND I THINK THE ANDWERS PLANE 2 SE I WANA BEEE FAMOOOSE I WANA LIVE CLOSE 2 THE SON PACK UR BAGS FUR DOME HORNY WAN DA DA DA I WANA BEEEW FAMOOOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANABEFAMOUSE I WANABEFANOUSEIWABABEIWABABEJDANOUSEDODODODO

2 mike was dreaming

super mike appleared in his dream "u may have killed me" said super muke "but i sense that some1 will kick ur ass" "who" say two mike so super mike fliped the coin for him "hmmmmmmmmmm idk lol" sayid super mike so two mike waked up "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" and he fliped coin

morning

"topher said today is the final 3" "now 1 person is going home who wont get to final" "WHO IS THAT SHAZAM" say blavck guy "hmm" and topher looked at heater who pissed he of so much bcus she kept on rejecting him "hmmmm i think i now" said topher

CHALENGE

the last but not last chalenge" said toblerone "is FIND OUT HOW TO DEFUSE BOM" and their was an BOM connect to thereselfs "O SHITTT" said hether and two face fliped coin tales is he sayes shit hed is fuck land on hed "FUCK" say to miker "i have hiden a bom thing that activates other boms" said topher "if u pres it it will only kill others" "NOW LOOK FOR IT" shout topher

CHALENGE

to mike is flip the hoclate coin and said "ok we threaten" then he WALKED UP TO BLACK DUDE "HEY BLACK GUY" said to mike and he point gun at black guys hed "u will work 4 me or i KILL U" said tow mike "hmm how about we think with coin SHAZAM" say blacked guy so to mike fliped "tales ur free heds u work 4 me" and it land on heds "OK WORK 4 ME" say to mike "shit said topher"

CHALENGE

hether was on here own and to mike and black guy were work 2gether "so black guy" said to mike "what do u like to do at homie" "I LIKE TO SHOUT SHAZAM SHAzAM" say black guy "u now i u like black guy" said two mike "i will have make sure hether gets elimnate" "becuse if u get elimnate that will be an fuck shit" sayed to mike and "yea man ikr SHAZAM" sayed black gun

heathet

heather was sayeing "hehehehehehehehehehehehEHEHWH FucKING IM WINING" becuse black guy and to mike where busie taklung "BLACK GUY IIII GOT IT MAWAHAHAHA" said hether fether "SHIT WHERE TO BUSY TALKING" say to mike "BLACK GUY GO GET IT" and blsck guy CHASING HETHER THEN HE GRABED THE THING BUT ACIDENTKY MACE HIMSELF N TO MIKE EXPLODE "SHIT" thru said

hospital

black guy n to mike where in hospital life suport "sry aledadro we had to cancel ur suns life supoprr we ran out of room" said docter "NOOOOO FUCK" and aledadro killed the docter "cough" coughed black guy "i am so fuck" say to mike then topher walk in "yo guys the elimnation is next" "ok" say to mike n black guy then they runned out

ELIMNATION

"CAST U VOTEs" "i like u bro" said to mike 2 bla k guy "dont vote me i will vote hether" say to mike

CONFESIN

"i hat to mike i vote him"

CONFESIN

"heds i vote blCk guy tales i vite hellfire" and ut landed on hedders LOL IM VOTINHG BLACK GUY" shout to mike

CONFESIN

"I VOTE HETHER SHAZAM" say black guy

ELIMNATION

"1 VOTE BLACK GUY 1 VOTE HETHER 1 COTE TO MIKE" say topher "SHIT SHAZAM" say black guy. "I THOGHT U WERE VOTE HETHER" "NO LOL" say to mikr "FUUUUCK" say black guy "actuly stupid ur in a tie so u have to fight say tooger" "FICK" said to mike

CONFESIN

"IM GONAN KICK THE TRAITERS ASS" sayed blCk guy

black guy vs to mike

to mike fliped coin "HEHEH IM KICK U ASS i" said je "RAWR SAZAM" sayed boack guy AND THEY JUMPED AT OTHER" black guy PUNCH TO MIKE IN FACE he was very mad that he got betrayed so to mike reloded hes pistol AND SHOT IT but then black gyy HIT THE BULET WITH HES HANDS and it flyed back at yTOW MIKE "FUCK" and to mike was bleding and trying to shot black guy but black guy jus kept on picking up bullet "pls black guy have mersy i was only trying play game" saiyed to mike "I HAV NO MERSY 4 A FUCKING SHIT LIKE U SHAZAM" and black guy POORED THE BULLETS ON TO MIKES BACK "NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK" and to mike died "WHY HAVE I DONE I KILED A MEN! SHAZAM" shout black guy who thoght he was turning into monster but he was like a good guy whos scared of turning bad bit like batman wayne

"o shit lol hes ded well u win black guy" said topher

black guy room

black guy was in hes room crying "how will i win im not stron whenner beths not here" and u cold tell he was hertborken becuse he dident say shazam but then he looked out the window and into sky then he saw the stars line up n they look like a bathtub with glases "BLACK GUUUY SAID BETH" "BETH SHAZAM" said black guy "REMBER WHO U RRRR" "U ARE BLACK GUY N BLACK GUYS R COOL N NEVER GIVE UP" "but shazam" said black guy "i donot feel confedent without u sahazam" "but i am with u my sun i will be with u in ur hert now win that money 4 our babey" say beth and the stars start faded away "NOOOOO BETHER SHAZAM" and he was crying becuse sghe was gone

MEANWHILE

before night

it was one of last day hether cold fall in love with topher so topher thoght "HMM I NOW GORLS LIKE MONEY" so he packed a bag money of and said "tomorow HETHER WIL FINALY LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEE"

to be continue


	17. EPIDODE 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOPHER IS REVENGE

total total dema dreturn of thew winners LAST EP TOPHERS REVENGE

MUN N DAM UN DOUNG FINE U GUTS R ON MY MIND U AKS ME WAT I WANABA BE AND I THINK THE ANSERS PLANE 3 SEE I WANA WIN THE MONEYYY I WANA LIVE IN MANSION PACK UR BAGS FUR SUM MONEY DO DO DO DO I WANA BEEEE RIIIIICH NA NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE RICH I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE RICH do so do do and black guy and hether were wislimg

topher walk up to hether "HETHER want this money" "yea" said goller "ok il gove it 2 u if u KISS ME" "ew no0" and hether KICKED TOPHER IN BALLS

confesIN

topher was so angery he was in room shaveing hes hare of "FUCKING" shout he "FUCK HER GEUS WAT IM NOT LETING HER WIN LOLOLOLOLOL" said topher

morning

"GOODS MOERNING CAMPSERS" said topoper "CHALENGE IS BLACK GUY VS HETHEE" and topher walk up to bloack guy and GIVED HIM GUN "yo kick hethers ass with" ok shazam said black guy

chalenge

hether had no wepon "FUCK THIS IS UNFARE" said she "LOL SHAZAM" said bla k guy AND HE SHOOTED HETHER AND KILLED HER "GJ BLACK GUY U WIN" and topher gived bla kc guy counterfeet money

the end

stop is over

LOL JUTS KIDING IS NOT THE END YET BLACK GUY WANTES HIS FOCKING MONEY

topher meeting

topher was with the tv agent guys and looked on the news "2day it has found out that hether tophers crush was killed mothing is serten expect that topher is a mad fucker" said the news guy "THATS GRATE NEWS HOST CONGRATULASHIONS" said the evil black guy "on the contrery i morn" say topher "ok" said evil black guy "i wsas hoping to kiss hether personaly on my couch 2 total drama vilains kising n fucking" "then i wold snap her spine" "AH the old rode not taken" said topher "BUT Y Y DO THEY STILL CALL ME A BAD HOST" "N MAD" "ALL I WANT 2 DO IS 2 CREATE THE PERFECT TOTAL DRAMA SEESUN" "NOT 4 POWAR" "NOT 4 EVEL" "BUT 4 GOOD" "RETURN OF THE WINERS WILL BE THE FIRST OG MANY SESONS I WILL BE MAKING THE DVD WILL MARCH RITE OUT OF MY STUDIO N SWEEP AWAY EVERY HATER EVERY OTHER DVD EVERY DREEM" "UNTIL THE LAST OF WORLD IS IN HANDS by topher corp" "then they will al bow 2wards me in humlbe gratetude" say topher "that was beutufl" said one of tv guys "WTF" sad evil black guy

black guy the good one was looking at the sky and the stars line up 2 look like a bathtub with glases "SRY BLACK GUY MY INTERNETTY CUT OF" said the stars "its ok ShAZAM" say black guy "black guy my child i now waht u must do" "what shazam" said black guy "u must stop topher he is going to kill u n hether" say bethtit "but hether is alredy ded" say black guy "no shes alive protect her so topher dosent kill her n use her ded body for hes weird plans" say bethtub "OK SHAZAMMY" say black guy

black guy look for hethrer

black guy was looking for her "HETHER FETHER WERE R UUUUUUUUUU shazam" say black guy "right behind u stupid" said hether THEN BLACK GUY LOOKED BEHIND "o shit it is u shazam shablack guy" said black guy "black guyyy" said hether "i saw beth in stars and she said we must team up" me 2 shazmam" say black guy "ok" say hether

black guy calls topher

black guy called topher in his fone "EYYYY YO YO TOPHER LET ME HAVE MY MOTHAFUCKER MONEY" "ok if u win last chalenge" say tophe "o wait" said topher "BUT ONLY IF U BRING HETHER" said he

final chalenge

black guy n hether where at final chalenge THEN TOPHER N HES GOONS LOCKED PLACE UP "EHEHEHEHEHEH" say toph "U FALL FOR OUR TRAP" and evil black guy n tv guy walk behind him "O SHIT SHAZAM" say black guy who was in cage with hether "IT SEEM THINGS R NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY APEAR" "DAM RITE" say topher "NOW REVEL URSELF" and EVIL BLACK GUY RIPED OF HES MASK

underneth mask was CAMREN "black guy i have come 2 get revenge on UUUU" say camreon

and then tv blonde guy riped of hes mask

HE WAS JEFF

"hey dude bro is nothing peresonal" say jeffing "JEFF" said hether "I THOGHT U LOVED ME" "no i was faking so topher can mary u" sayid jeff "O SHITTTTTTTTTTTT" shout hether "IKR" said topic "NO WILL LET U DO CHALENGE"

"BUT 1ST"

"HETHYER DO U LOOOOVE MEEEEE" saud topgear "nO U KIDNAPED ME N KILED MY BF N SPIED ON ME N TRYED KIKING ME U THINK ILL STOL LOVE U AFTER THAT" "yea" "NO IM DONT" "o well stop whining bich i woldnt care aboot thatL" say topher "WEL ANYWAY UR GETING FUCK" and he dart hether n black guy

black guy look up at stars n beth said "FUCK U BLACK GUY U CHEAT ON ME" "waaa shaZAM" said black guy

FINAL CHALENGE

black guy n hether WAKED UP "oh my shit shazam" said black guy "WELCOME 2 VOLCANO" "U HAVE 2 DO PARKORE N JUMP UP AL THE SHIT" said ropher "LET SEE WHO WIN" "not hether LOL" said topher N THE CHALENGE STARTED topher DARTED HETHER SO SHE FAL UNCONSIS BLACK GUY QUICKLY GRAB HER B4 SHE FALL IN LAVA "O SHIT" and topher THROWED KNIFE AT HETHER but black guy SMACKED THE NIFE and it FLYED BACK AT TOPHER "FUCK" and topher was puling it out his arm "WELL" said topher "TURN ON THE LAVA" and LAVA COMED OUT BUT BLACK GUY JUMPED ON TOP WITH HETHER HE WAS SAFE "SANCTURYYYYY SANCTURYYYY shasam" say black guy "look black guy i i" "if u let me kil hether ill give u this momy" say topger "NO" and nlack guy HIT TOPHER ON HED THRN HETHER WAKE UP "OMG BLACK GUY" said hether "mawhawhawhawhaw say topher" "WEL BLACK GUY NOW U WILL BOTH DIE" and TOPHER JUMPED ON HES TRUCK

so black guy n hethet humped the tru k 2 so the iland dozent die with themn n black guy KICKED TOPHER IN FACE so topher grabed black guy n said "black guy u want drink" "yes shazam shablack guy" ssid black giy and he drink the drinked then topher hold bottle "what bottle shazam" "antedote" "4 what" "4 THE POSIN U JUST DRINKED" "U MOTHERFUCKING SHAZAM" and block guy PUNCHED TOPHER then topher ran oveer the antedote with hes CAR "SHITTT SHAZAK" say black guy and then topher got hes money into sluitcase "wel gentlemean it is time 4 me 2 gooo" say topher and he climb onto helecopter ladder thing "NOT SO FAST SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY and he JUMPED IN IT "SHITTT U MOTHERFUCK" SHOUT TOPHER and black guy PUNCJ TPPHER THEN THEY ALL FALLED

"U DUM BICH NOW WERE BOTH STUCK HERE" say topher then black guy qiuckly licked the flore for antedote magic "IM BACK POWER SHAZAM" say black guy and he PUNCHED TOPHER but the punch was so epic it made topher FLY HEVAY INTO AIR AND HE LANDED IN GIANT ROBOT IT WAS MECHA TOPHER "HEHEHEH U WOMT BE ABLE 2 KILL ME BLACK GUY" shoute toppee "SHIT SHABLACK GUY" and black guy then FOUND ROCKET LUNCHER LIEING ON THE FLORE AND PICKED IT UP so he shoot the rocket and jumped on it THEN IT CRASHED IN THE ROBOT AND BLACK GUY CLIMB UP ROBOT then he smash the hed of robot were topher was thrn black guy said "SUPRISE MOTHERBICH! SHABLACK GUY" and he PUNCHED TOPHERS HED "OW" say topher then he KARATE KICKYED BLACK GUY but then black guy twisted his leg and THROWED IT AND TOPHER WENT FLYING BACK THEN BLACK GUY HAD NIFE IN HES HANDS "pls black guy dont kill me" "NO" "shazam" say black guy THEN HE PLUNGE THE NIFE INTO TOPHERS BRANE then topher riped the nife out HMM I TRYED SPARING U BUT DIEEEE" and he SMASHED BLSCK GUYS FACE WITH SHITCASE then black guy KICKED HIM WITH SUITCASE AND THE MONEY FLYED "NOOO" say tooher as he packed the money bag into suitcase guickly "ok look blacke guy" say toph guy "how abote we do a deel u let me fuck ur gfs n i give u munny" "no shazam" say black guy THEN THE ROOM TURN PURPLE

"hahaha" say topher "yall shold have taken my deel" "now u will spent the rest of ur lifes as a poor black guy" "i got news 4 u topher im not black IM MIXED" then mixed black guy SMASHED THE SUITCASE AND THE MONEY FLYED EVRYWHERE "NO NOOOOOOOOOOO" say topher trying to put the sitcsse back together "HOWM I EVER GONA PAY BACK THE TV PRODUSERS" then the produsers walk in "FREEEEEEENDS" say topher "R U REEEEAAAADDDYYYYYY" they say "NO" say tooher "IN NOT REDY ALL" "I GOT MANY MORE PLANZ " "R U REEEEEEEEEDYYY" "THIS IS JUST MINER SETBACK IN AWSOME SESON" "AHHH" "SOON AS I GET MORE MINEY WEL BE BACK IN BUISNESS" "IVE STILL GOT THAT EZEKIEL KID LOCKED AWAY" "I HUST NEED A LIL NORE TIME" "NO PLS" "JUST A LIL MOOOORE TIIIIIIIIIME" then the tv guys started DRAGING TOOHER "I PROMISE I PAY U BACK I PRONISE AHHHHHHHHHHHH" then topher got eated by a statyue of chris clean then it had toomstone that sayed TOPHER and black guy said "o shit son i didnt think that wold hapen sry bro SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY"

black guy goes

black guy found another stack of money that topher left over it was 20$ and topher said "O SHIT FINALY MY PRIZE MONEY SHAZAM SHABLACK GUY" then he took it and went

go home

black guy was at home with hether and said "yo hether i got the twentr dolars SHAZAM" then hether said "ok" BUT THEN SHOT BLACK GUY "U DUMASS I WAS JUST USING U FOR MONEY" and she ran away LAGHING

"kough shazam" said black guy lieing on flore "i even win the whole seespn n kill topher n thar bich LYED 2 MEEEEEE SHAZAM"

2 be continue


	18. total drama ep 19 BLACK GUYS REVENGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLACK GUY GETS THEM

TOTAL DRAMA RETURN OF WINERS BLACK GUYS REVENGE FINAL EP 19

MUM N DAD IM GOING FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U ASK ME WAT I WANA BE N I THINK THE ANSWERA PLANE 2 SEE I WANA BEEEEEE FAMOOOOOOOO I WANA LIVE CLOSE 2 THE SIN PACK UR BAGS 4 SUM HORNY 1 NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE FAMLESS I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE. A FAMOUS do do do do

TOPHER GOT UP "GOOD MOOOOOORNING CAMPS" say topher "butt i killed u shazam" say black guy "O RIGHT" then topher disepeered

black guy was looking on map and said "hmm were do i kill hether" then he looked up at stars and it lined up to be a bath with glasss "sry black guy i was on my periods i will hellp u" say bethtub "that fucking bich hether betrayed us both" sayed bethtub

BLack hut was walking throgh tha forest thinking "hmmmmm shablack guy im all aloooone"

THEN BATHTUB APEARED IN THE SKYS

"im sry black guy i was on my periods i will help u" said she "ok dude shazammer" said black guy "hether is in house" said bethtub

hoise

blick guy SMASHED HOUSE DOOR OPEN "HI MOTHERFUCKER SHAZAM" shout black guy at hight of hids madness "O SHIT" said topher and he stoped kisimg HETHER "WTF" sId black guy "BUTT I KILLED U SHAZAM" "no bro i faked my DETH!" shout tolhee then BLACK GUY GRABED SHOTGUN LYING ON FLLRE "WELL THIS WONT BE FAKE SHAZAM" and he TRICKSHOTED TOPHER there was a GIANT BULET LIYIMG ON TOPHERS FACE "AHHHHHHHHHH" shout hether as blood started driping into her mouth from kissing "HETHER" shout blaxk giy "UO BICH U CHEETED ME WITH TOPHER SHABLAKC GUY!" "IM SRY BLACK GUY IT WAS ACIDENT I DINT MEEN 2 CHET ON U" "O YEA WEL I DINT MEAN TO PUNCH UR ASS" then black guy PUNCHED HETHER "OWWWWWW" say hether then hether GRABED THE SHOTOGUN FROM HIS POCKET "HAHA FUCKING BLACK FUY II WILL SHOT U" and she SHOOTED BLAVK GUY but then black guy SMACKED THE BULET WITH HES HAND AND IT FLYED BACK AT HETHER but then hether smaked it back and it went in the tv "WEL WHAT" say hether THEN BLACK GUY SNEAKED UP BEIHND HER AND STRANGLED HER WITH A CHANE LIKE ON STAR WARS "HELP HELP TOPHER" say hegger but topher was ded so he dident help then black guy BITED HETHERS HED OF TO FINISH HER "LOL YES SHAZAM" say black guy and he saw note

outside

black guy was outside "omg shazam that was awsome" then he looked aronde him and there was POLISE "THIS IS POLISE WE HAVE U SORRONDED PUT UR HANDS IN THE ARE LIKE U JUST DONT CARE" and black guy looked at stars "HELP ME BETH SHAZAM" say he but then a cop FIRED ROCKET LANCHER AT STARS AND BETTHS STARS EXPLODE "NOOOOO BETH WERE R U SHAZAM" say black guy but then the cop riped of hes mustashe "RITE HERE MOTHERFUCK" say bethtub "WTAT THEIRS TO MUCH POLT TWISTS SHAZAM" say black guy "THATD BECUSE THEY R FAKE TWISTS" sau bethtub "I TRICKED U LOL THE ONLY REEL PLOT TWIST IS THAT I TRIXKED U" say bethtub and her handed black guy notr that said "IM HETHER N I LOVE BLACK GUY"

"SO BLACK GUY U KILLED A LADY HWO LOVED U WAT DO U THINK" "NOOOOOOOOOOO SHAZAM" say black guy abd he cryed "U MOTHERFUCK I THOGHT U LOVED ME SHAZAM" say black guy "NO I LOVED OWEN BECUSE HE IS FAT LIKE ME N U GOT HIM ELIMNATED SO IL GET REVENGE HAHA FUCK U" say bethtub "LOCK HE UP BOYS" and the cop guys runned to atest black gyy

prisoon

black guy vas in his prison "motherfuck" said black guy but then some1 nocked on door IRT WAS A COP "black guy emperer beth wants 2 see u"

darth bethtub

darth bethtub got up "black guy u can live with me forever n be my slave or die" and pulpatines theme from sart wars played then a cop slaped black guy with shothun "IL MAKE U DIE SHAZAM" say black guy then he GRABED SHOTGUN AND TRICKSHOT BETH FOURHED WITH IT then beth lyed their on throne DEAD "NOOOOOO HE KILLED THE KING" say cop "N I KILL U 2 SHAZAM" aay black guy THEN HE SHOT THE COP "AFTER HIM" say cop and he chased him

cop chase

BLACK GUY WAS DRIVING HIS BIKE IN HIGH SPEED CHASE

"SHIT HES SO FAST" say cop then black guy grabed gun and SHOT COPS TYRE WITH IT SO HE WENT OF FLYING but then black guys bike ran out of baterys then cop walk up to him "actuly sry black guy we r cops so were r good guys n i relised that u r antehero not vilain so i spare u" say cop and he riped arest warant up

plain

black guy went to plain so he cold go back home after thes crazy shit but then the plain guy saw their was blood on hes shit "exude me y is there bloody on u shirt" "shut fuck up shazam" say black guy then he shot the plain guy and walk into plain and in the plain he played street figgter 3 tihrd strike on hes nintendo switch from street fight aniversety colection

home

after 10 minutes the plain was back hime "thx bro shazam" said black guy and he tipped the plain guy a nickle so he walked into house "BLACK GUY U R FINALY HOME I MISED U SO MUCH" said black mom "ty mommy i love u so much shazam say black guy and they kised and huged and lived happy ever after

the end


	19. episod 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DOSE BUYY

black guy boght ultre street fightinh 4 with his prise money **** <strike></strike>


End file.
